


Just Once

by Kalahari



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia Carnival, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalahari/pseuds/Kalahari
Summary: Noctis si ritrova all'ennesimo Festival Carnevalesco di Altissia, ma stavolta insieme ad Ignis. Gli eventi prendono una piega decisamente inedita, c'è persino una strana Festa in Maschera con un contest per uomini in abiti da donna.Tanto si tratta solo di uno strano sogno, no?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anto_txt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anto_txt/gifts).



> Ho scritto questa cosina come regalo di compleanno per Anto <3
> 
> Può essere interpretata in vari modi, lascio a voi il piacere. 
> 
> Buona lettura 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Un chocobino si affacciò all’ingresso del Leville. Beccò il tappeto rosso con curiosità, pigolò saltellando sul posto e corse subito via. Era il quindicesimo, o almeno lo sarebbe stato se Noctis non fosse stato esausto. Bastava una proiezione e l’avrebbe preso e probabilmente Ignis l’avrebbe scotennato su pubblica piazza e cucinato alla brace, perché lo avevano cercato per due giorni anche nei secchi della spazzatura e dentro i vasi, ma il bastardo pigolava dietro gli angoli, per le vie, avevano avuto le allucinazioni e avevano dato fondo agli altri giochi disponibili per il Festival. 

Ignis si avvicinò ai divanetti in velluto rosso su cui si era accasciato.

“Ho sentito pigolare”.

“Lascia perdere. Hai fatto?” esalò, abbandonando indietro la testa sullo schienale. Il velluto gli dava fastidio sulla nuca ma non se ne parlava di alzare le braccia per sciogliere la pettinatura infernale, anche perché la maschera che gli copriva mezza faccia era allacciata chissà a cosa lì dietro (decine di forcine per fermargli i capelli), avrebbe prima dovuto liberare i nastri di seta. E non poteva farlo, anche volendo, perché con i guanti non aveva presa. Il pizzo lo aveva tormentato di continuo e cercare di grattarsi le dita o i palmi peggiorava soltanto. Erano chiusi con dei bottoni al di sopra del gomito e le file di perle erano agganciate alla spallina bassa dell’abito. 

Solo Ignis poteva liberarlo e invece no, Ignis no, gli aveva detto di aspettare mentre contrattava con la Reception dell’Hotel per farsi dare all’ultimo la Royal Suite, che sembrava occupata o qualcosa del genere, a Noctis non era interessato e si era diretto ai divanetti rossi che sembravano chiamarlo per nome.

“Sì, abbiamo la Suite”.

“Mhm” annuì. Sfregò le caviglie tra loro, contentissimo di aver tenuto gli anfibi sotto l’armamentario ridicolo di tessuti di cui ignorava felicemente il nome e sperava di non vedere mai più neanche da lontano. 

Una mano gli fu tesa, l’ennesima di quel pomeriggio. Era solo per alzarsi dal divano. Di nuovo? Così familiare ormai la pelle nuda di Ignis premuta sulla sua, per tenere una presa salda anche sulla filigrana del pizzo; dopo il mezzo incidente sulla gondola si era tolto i propri guanti per dargli il braccio, scendendo sull’acqua o le migliaia di scale, colmando il vuoto a ogni gradino che Noctis non poteva vedere. 

“Ti serve aiuto per salire?”

Si tenevano ancora la mano. 

“Aria…” faticò a dire. Respirava solo sotto le clavicole e quello che non faceva il corpetto poteva la nausea. La Festa in Maschera era stata uno strazio, il palazzo pieno di estranei che gli avevano tenuto gli occhi addosso. Era arrossito così tante volte sotto la maschera che ringraziava di averla messa davvero. Ora era esausto e gli girava la testa. Se avesse mangiato qualcosa avrebbe potuto almeno rimettere. 

“Ti porto in braccio?”

Avrebbe voluto dire sì, o no, o entrambi. 

Coperte fragranti, calduccio. Avrebbe dormito con Ignis ed era la prima volta, di solito divideva il letto con Prompto. Profumo di lenzuola, un cuscino morbido e Ignis. Non suonava così male.

“Ho sete”.

Si sentì prendere la gonna e sollevarla abbastanza da lasciare liberi i piedi, poi un braccio attorno alla vita. Tese il proprio sulle spalle dell’altro.

“Resta calmo e respira, ti avevo detto di evitare i divani sotto l’aria condizionata”.

“Te l’avevo detto di proiettarci invece di… di salire su quella bara infernale…”.

“Noctis non puoi proiettare due persone”.

“E che ne sai, tanto è il mio sogno”.

“Mi sa che ti sta venendo la febbre”.

“Sto benissimo, devi solo liberarmi…”.

“Siamo arrivati, attento”.

“Nhn…” sospirò, batté le palpebre e perse il sostegno di Ignis, che gli camminava avanti per andare a chiamare l’ascensore: lui era rimasto con i propri abiti mentre Noctis lottava ad ogni passo e lo sosteneva solo l’idea che presto sarebbe finita. Gli si accostò appoggiandosi con la spalla al muro.

“Il signore in reception mi informava che abbiamo vinto anche l’evento con i fuochi d’artificio in esclusiva. Preferisci andarci domani, immagino”.

Cercò di guardarlo più male possibile perché la maschera gli copriva il viso.

“Tu ti stai _divertendo_ ”.

Gli sorrise di rimando.

“Sono un tuo sogno, no? Allora lasciami divertire, Noct”.

 

 

 

Era solo il sogno, l’ennesimo stupido e incomprensibile sogno che durava giorni e giorni ma era e restava un sogno: andava e tornava ad Altissia riportandosi i premi nel mondo reale. Ormai aveva visto così tanti Festival… Forse una anomala conseguenza dei poteri di Umbra.

Solo che stavolta con lui c’era anche un Ignis che, come quello che conosceva in carne e ossa da quasi vent’anni, aveva voluto doviziosamente dare fondo a tutto pur di riportarsi indietro il maggior numero di oggetti. Noctis lo aveva assecondato e si era quasi… divertito. Anche se non era il suo Ignis, anche se non era davvero lì, era una scheggia di conforto che bruciava e lo proteggeva dalla felicità dei Festival, che era piacevole ma… in fondo non gli apparteneva. Una sensazione che andava peggiorando ogni volta che finiva lì.

Avrebbe dovuto essere tutto diverso, con Ignis accanto, ma qualcosa era andato storto e Noctis non capiva. Si portò le mani dietro la testa, armeggiò a caso, sciolse i nastri della maschera e la lanciò su una poltrona. 

“Aspetta, aspetta, fermo…” e non si voltò neanche a guardarlo. Camminò verso l’enorme letto invitante e ci si buttò. Pure il panneggio dietro la schiena gli pesava, dannazione ai vestiti di Altissia e a quello stupido Festival! 

“Ora sarai contento, mi hai distrutto!”

Riuscì a rilassarsi solo in parte. Soffocava un po’ a faccia in giù ma finalmente il letto.

“Dovresti imparare la lezione. Di solito è tanto se torni con qualche Elisir”.

“Avresti insistito per farmi impegnare”.

“Se non fosse per quel lurido pollo avremmo fatto davvero tutto. Peccato. Dici che avremo tempo domani?”

“Se vuoi cercarlo vai tu, io voglio dormire finché non mi sveglio”.

“Noctis…”.

“Mhm?”

“Vieni, ti aiuto a toglierti il vestito”.

Sarebbe stato appagante dirgli di no per puro capriccio, continuare a soffrirgli sotto gli occhi per fargli pesare che era stata una pessima idea (il suo dolore valeva davvero venti Mega Elisir, dieci Mega Fenici e un forfait di antidoti speciali per veleni rari?). Però stava soffrendo davvero e ubbidì. Si sollevò sulle braccia, si voltò per alzarsi, litigò con la gonna sotto il tacco dell’anfibio. Evitò di mettersi davanti al grande specchio accanto al letto perché preferiva non guardarsi. La signora che lo aveva chiuso in quell’inferno aveva esclamato _che bellezza, vincerà sicuramente il premio_. E aveva vinto, certo, ma il disagio era stato tremendo perché… si era sentito indifeso e vulnerabile, protetto solo da un’armatura di fragilità e bellezza che non sentiva propria e che sentiva dentro, nelle ossa, come un… Nervo esposto carezzato da una piuma.

Ignis gli si accostò da dietro. 

“Questa cosa non ve la racconterò, quando mi sveglio”.

“Davvero? È un peccato”.

La voce divertita di Ignis, quando era _contento_ e non _ironico_ … Noctis la apprezzò enormemente, un po’ lo ripagava. Si lasciò toccare i capelli e non sentì dolore, neanche una volta. Ignis sapeva cosa stava facendo, lasciava cadere mano a mano le forcine, liberandogli una ciocca dopo l’altra. 

Era così piacevole che Noctis smise di pensare. 

“Mi prendereste in giro”.

Gli fermò i capelli alla cute in alto sopra la testa, sfilò con grande accortezza un _qualcosa_ che…

“Io non ti prenderei in giro”.

Lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Noctis scosse la testa godendosi il brivido dietro la nuca. 

Passò ai ganci che tenevano le file di perle tra la spallina e i guanti, poi ai bottoni che li trattenevano sul gomito. Noctis fece il resto, contento di abbandonarli a terra. 

“Gladio e Prompto…”.

“Sono palati entusiasti ma poco raffinati, per certi aspetti”.

“Mhm?”

“Sto per sciogliere il vestito, abbi un po’ di pazienza Noctis”.

E tastò la schiena, armeggiò con delicatezza premendo e tirando in diversi punti, forse cercando quello da cui partire. 

Era piacevole affidarsi, smettere di sforzarsi e lasciarsi andare solo alle sensazioni: il respiro di Ignis, il suo tepore e il rumore appena percettibile, il tocco sottile sulla pelle; la punta delle sue dita finite ormai tra le scapole ad armeggiare con la stoffa e sfiorare i punti nudi, non protetti da niente.

“Ti confesso che sarei molto curioso di vederti ma non lo direi ad alta voce”.

“E perché no?”

“Perché penseresti che ti prendo in giro”.

“E allora perché me lo stai dicendo adesso?”

“Sono due giorni che mi ripeti che non esisto e che questo è il _tuo_ sogno. Permettimi di prendermi libertà, finché esisto”.

“ _Ignis_ ”.

Brontolò, incrociando le braccia per bloccare la sensazione di leggera nausea nello stomaco. L’aria condizionata era gradevole ma ora sentiva freddo. Per fortuna che le dita di Ignis erano calde e che sembravano aver trovato il primo nodo.

“Abbi pazienza, eccolo…” e guidò giù le spalline fino ai gomiti. Noctis sperò di potersene sbarazzare in fretta ma non era finita e i fruscii nelle asole continuarono a lungo. Provò a concentrarsi abbastanza per sentire il tocco di Ignis, ma con il corpetto sotto... “Cerca di tenerlo, ho quasi fatto qui”.

Si poggiò le mani sullo stomaco (se ancora ne aveva uno) e considerò che tanto valeva andare a fondo alla questione.

“Ma dimmi. Perché avresti voluto vedermi?”

“Un abito da sera d’epoca, da donna, con sotto gli anfibi… Uno spettacolo inusuale, non credi?”

“Molto divertente! Senti ma non possiamo tagliarlo?”

“Hai idea di quanto può costare? Si riprenderanno tutti i nostri premi. C’è da sperare che non lo hai strappato da qualche parte”.

“Avresti dovuto metterlo tu!”

“Il rosso melograno sta meglio con i capelli scuri. Avanti, è un piccolo sacrificio”.

“Sto soffocando!”

“Allora risparmia il fiato” e lo strattonò e costrinse a piegarsi un po’ in avanti. Noctis allungò il braccio per sostenersi alla parete, sopportò a denti stretti. Qualcosa sembrò cedere di colpo, poi il peso della stoffa tra le mani. Noctis la lasciò andare e sollevò il viso cercando aria da spingere dentro i polmoni. Ignis lo guidò verso il letto e al suo sguardo interrogativo un semplice: “avanti, sdraiati che facciamo prima”.

Noctis si sedette. Aveva le ginocchia deboli e la testa leggera. Stava per morire, era finita, moriva di asfissia nel proprio sogno, chissà se si sarebbe svegliato o sarebbe morto anche nella vita reale?

Ignis gli toccò la spalla, lo spinse giù e fece voltare. Noctis chiuse ancora gli occhi, aspettando che arrivasse il primo cedimento, che le mani di Ignis lo salvassero anche se si sentiva così nudo ed esposto. Sarà stato che questo Ignis non era proprio il suo Ignis oppure sì, aveva solo _qualcosa_ di diverso, ma… Sarà stato il modo di parlargli o guardarlo, sarà stato averlo attaccato al fianco per tutto il tempo, solo loro due per una volta come non lo erano stati per tanto tempo, anche se era un sogno e basta era… imbarazzante.

La stoffa che frusciava nelle asole era un ago che percorreva a ritroso la cucitura. Ogni respiro diventava più agevole, l’aria nei polmoni pizzicò fino a renderli vagamente intorpiditi, come il resto del suo corpo. Posò la guancia sul dorso della mano. I fuochi d’artificio impazzavano fuori la finestra e Noctis si vietò di pensare a Insomnia.

“Forse volevi vederli stasera?”

“No, sono un po’ stanco anche io. Hai fame? Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa nel frigo bar”.

“Sandwich e panini, sì” sospirò.

Le dita di Ignis si infilarono tra i lacci ancora tesi e la parte bassa della schiena dove nessuno era mai arrivato a toccarlo. Noctis sentì la guancia bruciare sulla mano.

“Chissà perché te lo hanno chiuso da sotto a sopra, forse perché sei un uomo?”

“Che ne sai… di come sono di solito” cercò di tenere la voce piatta anche se si sentiva improvvisamente turbato (quasi arrabbiato?), ignorò il leggero solletico per le nocche che allentavano gli ultimi passaggi.

“Non ti riguarda, Noct”.

L’immagine vaga di Ignis che chissà come o perché sapeva quelle cose divenne un po’ più specifica. Noctis si sollevò su un gomito, voltandosi. Oh si sentì così ridicolo, ma non poteva farne a meno, lo guardò male dal basso in alto anche se poteva immaginarsi: il corsetto mezzo slacciato, gli stivali e nient’altro a parte gli slip. 

Ignis era in piedi e lo guardava, una mano sul fianco.

“E invece sono curioso”.

Fu ignorato. L’altro scosse il capo, si piegò su di lui e Noctis si trovò costretto a girarsi verso il materasso per nascondergli l’imbarazzo (per cosa? Solo perché era terribilmente vicino e la camicia sulla pelle nuda era fin troppo gradevole?), mentre le sue braccia gli circondavano la vita per raggiungere il corsetto e finire. Trattenne il respiro a sentire il suo sul collo che entrava dritto nei nervi, così brutalmente che _davvero_ , quanto doveva essere stanco Ignis, queste cose non le aveva mai fatte… 

“Mi stai chiedendo se ho frequentato certe compagnie?”

Lo stava prendendo in giro? Almeno il corsetto cedette del tutto. Non c’era più ragione di stare in quella posizione, si sarebbe già dovuto sollevare e invece. Noctis cercò di voltarsi ma riuscì solo a poggiare la guancia contro il suo collo, dove tentò di respirare per scoprire che Ignis odorava di delizioso.

Quasi sperò che non si muovesse. Ancora un po’, poi Ignis l’avrebbe lasciato andare e avrebbero finto di non aver notato la sua erezione. Mica era la prima volta che succedeva, vivendo a contatto così stretto, e poi una cosa e l’altra, la guerra e i campeggi e i bagni fatti dove capitava. Anzi, Noctis si sentiva fortunato che gli succedeva raramente davanti a uno di loro, Prompto e Gladio erano messi peggio! Ignis si alzava troppo presto la mattina, Noctis non aveva idea ma probabilmente… Insomma, erano maschi.

Era certo che Ignis gli avesse fatto una domanda poco prima, ma non riusciva a ricordarla neanche tenendo gli occhi chiusi su tutto il resto, concentrandosi su quello che non era il proprio respiro corto e il braccio che si stancava. Si lasciò andare sul materasso, una caduta profonda e morbida all’indietro e negli occhi verdi che lo guardavano.

Era senza occhiali. Quando li aveva tolti?

“Perdonami”.

“E di cosa?”

Gli si mise a sedere così vicino che i calzoni sfioravano la coscia, con una mano posata sul materasso dall’altro fianco. Senza occhiali non avrebbe potuto vedere la _situazione_ , però Noctis era certo che se ne sarebbe accorto solo toccandolo, ovunque l’avesse fatto, e ci mancava un niente, solo un movimento sbadato (ma quando _mai_ Ignis _poteva_ esserlo?) e l’avrebbe sentito perché Ignis lo conosceva così bene ed ecco perché…

“Mi fai sentire…”.

“Allora dovrei essere io a scusarmi”.

Noctis accennò un no con la testa. In questo modo Ignis forse l’avrebbe visto o forse no.

“Sei il mio sogno, non dipende da te”.

Lo fece sorridere.

“Quanto a lungo vuoi ancora ardere d’inconsapevolezza, Noctis?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le gocce d’acqua pulsavano. Arrivavano anche da sotto, un fiume che martellava dentro l’orecchio. Aprì un occhio e imprecò in gola perché la copertina che gli avrebbe dovuto fare da cuscino era… Alzò la testa. Il suo guanciale era finito in un angolo, aveva il collo a pezzi e le braccia intorpidite, era finito con il viso sul pavimento duro e le ossa scricchiolarono una dopo l’altra mentre cercava di far funzionare le braccia. 

Solo uno spiraglio di tenda aperto e fuori diluviava.

Raccolse le gambe quanto bastava per stare a sedere, ma non ce la faceva a incrociarle. Le sentiva a malapena. E le labbra secche, le leccò. E la gola irritata. 

“Ah…”

Era da solo e stava come se lo avessero spodestato del corpo e gli avessero marchiato a fuoco l’anima. Provassero a dirgli di non lamentarsi. Che scelta aveva d’altronde, che era successo il giorno prima…? Aveva combattuto con una bestia rutilante di rara ricercatezza che l’aveva buttato giù e si era meritata tutta la foga che aveva nel sangue? La sensazione era quella anche se, ora che la nebbia diradava un po’, ricordava solo un misero gruppetto di pulcitrici. 

Ma che cazzo…? 

Sentiva a malapena la schiena e fin troppo il bacino e tutto quello che c’era in mezzo, faticava persino a tastarsi con le dita che non avevano presa… Aveva i brividi di freddo, chissà da quanto erano usciti gli altri e il calore si era disperso (brutti infami, lo facevano sempre), chissà che ora era. 

Eppure si sentiva morbido e vulnerabile come se avesse fatto un bagno bollente per ore ed ore, era una sensazione meravigliosa anche se qualcosa era fuori posto, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ricordare.

Oh, aveva sognato di nuovo Altissia. E c’era Ignis, e… 

“Oh”.

Spalancò gli occhi. Lui e Ignis avevano… per tutta la notte… Contemplò il vuoto. Negò. Lottò. Negò con molta più forza. Saltò in piedi slanciandosi verso l’uscita, dritto addosso il muro d’acqua a volare in corsa sulla roccia. 

Come aveva _potuto_? Che gli era saltato in testa?! Era stato così felice di non essere solo questa volta, e proprio Ignis, e… Come avrebbe potuto guardarlo in faccia, ora? Dopo tutte le cose che erano successe. Che _non_ erano successe. Un momento, lui _aveva voluto_ davvero? Certo che no! Non era possibile, non… Non che non ci avesse mai pensato a come _sarebbe potuto essere_ , ma un conto era… un conto…

“Noctis”.

Si voltò e se lo ritrovò davanti, in camicia e calzoni, già completamente zuppo per colpa sua. 

Evocò la spada, strinse l’elsa più che poteva pronto a scagliarla lontano e proiettarsi. Ignis gli afferrò saldamente il polso (esattamente _con cosa_ gli aveva legato i polsi allo schienale del letto?) e gli parlò con grande calma (e _che cosa_ gli aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio?). 

“Va tutto bene, vieni… Gladio ha acceso il fuoco sotto gli alberi”.

Cercò con gli occhi e vide le fiamme, il necessario per la cucina e i loro sgabelli al riparo di un gruppo di abeti molto alti e folti. Sembrava totalmente asciutto lì sotto.

Lo seguì docile perché stava lottando per non piangere.

“Gladio e Prompto?”

“Ricordi le pulcitrici? Ti hanno avvelenato con qualcosa, l’antidoto non ha funzionato come doveva. Hai avuto la febbre molto alta e siamo rimasti qui. Sono andati a prendere provviste”.

“Io…”.

Si frugò in tasca. Di solito aveva con sé le qualche monetina di avanzo dal carnevale, le rivendevano a un buon prezzo. Niente, stavolta. Non ricordava se le avevano spese tutte, nel sogno. Evocare e dismettere la spada era stato faticoso, non poteva verificare se aveva o meno riportato gli oggetti. Forse era stato un semplice sogno, ecco perché anche Ignis… _DOVEVA SMETTERE DI PENSARCI_.

“Noctis, credo che tu abbia ancora la febbre”.

Scansò la mano tesa verso la fronte. Aveva il guanto a mezze dita, come era _normale_ per Ignis. Eppure adesso gli sembrava assurdo.

“Non toccarmi… Devo solo scaldarmi”.

Si mise a sedere sulla sedia più vicina al fuoco, incrociando le braccia sullo stomaco. Tenne gli occhi sulle fiamme, usò un po’ di magia per asciugarsi e il calore si unì al calore alimentando il falò. Non gli era mai piaciuto giocherellare con il fuoco come a suo padre, di solito si divertiva con il tuono, ma adesso lo trovava confortevole; profumava di legna e dissipava il grigiore del temporale estivo; era lo specchio dell’ardore nuovo e tutto interiore che Noctis faticava a gestire.

Andava bene tutto quello che non era Ignis.

Era un ardore suo e solo suo: riversarlo nelle fiamme come una seconda anima lo stava placando.

Ignis.

Di nuovo così vicino.

“Appena tornano ce ne andiamo in città”.

Gli porgeva qualcosa. Non la mano. Quella...

“Io sto bene. Sono stato ad un Carnevale di Altissia, almeno credo. Controlla l’inventario”.

Una tazza fumante di latte e biscotti inzuppati, e un cucchiaino. Noctis la prese e portò sotto il naso. Miele, zenzero e cannella. 

“Attento a non bruciarti la lingua, Noct”.

Si voltò verso di lui proprio mentre gli si sedeva accanto, accavallando le gambe. Così estraneo e familiare. Il calore della tazza tra i palmi era gradevole e diverso dal fuoco in terra, da quello dentro il cuore di Noctis.

“Che avete fatto mentre dormivo?”

“Gladio e Prompto hanno fatto le commissioni. Cercavamo un antidoto adatto, è stato… Complicato. Io sono rimasto con te tutto il tempo”.

Ampi cerchi del cucchiaino, lo portò alle labbra e soffiò prima di metterlo in bocca.

“Mhm, buono Ignis”.

“Non ti svegliavi, Noctis”.

Masticò per il puro piacere di far esplodere i sapori sulla lingua, ingoiò.

“Se ci sono stato sul serio… È stato un Carnevale diverso dagli altri”.

Ignis si protese in avanti e sfilò un guanto, tese la mano verso il fuoco rafforzato dalla magia. Fiammelle rosse gli danzarono sulle dita e svanirono in piccoli punti di luce rossastri, come le code dei fuochi d’artificio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
